The Birthday Massacre
by cake-error
Summary: Collection of songfics to the songs of The Birthday Massacre. Angsty, dramatic, mysterious, and occasionally sweet, with some romance.
1. Chapter 1

Here's a collection of oneshots based on some songs sung by The Birthday Massacre.

DISCLAIMER: I realize that The Birthday Massacre is not mine. I realize that The Birthday Massacre did not write the song entitled "I Think We're Alone Now." I realize that Hetalia: Axis Powers is not mine. I realize that not even the words I'm using are mine, okay? So go away! *tearful glare*

A/N: Some of these are angsty, like "Lovers' End," some are happy(ish), and some are just…just plain _weird._ Enjoy them! They span across almost every single relationship I like and/or ship.

* * *

**Lovers' End**

I stood, back to the icy brick wall, breath condensing into ice crystals in front of me.

"Ivan…" My heart broke. He stood, indifferent to my tears, next to me.

"Belarus." His voice rang out in the cold air. I flinched as if he had struck me. "No."

Clutching his hand, I watched the night for any signs of movement. A single star twinkled feebly.

_Hands cover whispers of the lovers' fright_

I stood, petrified with fear. It enveloped us like thick wool, dragging us down.

We were not alone.

_What awful things happened in the dark?_

_Take just one last dare._

_Pretend you don't care…till twilight falls._

_Wait…There's someone else here._

_And I can't stop my tears. I've never been so scared._

I heard a voice.

"In the cellar buried six feet deep…the lover's shaken from a dreamless sleep."

"Nails clawing splinters from the ceiling and floor…Shrieking like the witness till his stitches are sore."

I reached for Ivan's hand again. But he was gone.

_Take just one last dare._

_Pretend you don't care…till twilight falls._

_Wait…There's someone else here._

_And I can't stop my tears. I've never been so scared._

"Calling for the others…searching for her lover…secrets she discovers…drain her face of color."

I stumbled down the street, but no one was there. Shadows pulled at me, tugging me down dark alleyways…

"One…two…three…four…underneath the cellar floor…"

I could hear feeble thumps from underneath the wood…

"Five…six…seven…eight…lover will suffocate…"

The pitiful voice intoned again and again…

"One…two…three…four…underneath the cellar floor…"

"Five…six…seven…eight…lover will suffocate."

* * *

Did you like it? This is only the first chapter, so don't think the entire series of oneshots are going to be so angsty and mysterious. :D Don't worry, Russia and Belarus will magically come alive for the next oneshot!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's a collection of oneshots based on some songs sung by The Birthday Massacre.

DISCLAIMER: I realize that The Birthday Massacre is not mine. I realize that The Birthday Massacre did not write the song entitled "I Think We're Alone Now." I realize that Hetalia: Axis Powers is not mine. I realize that not even the words I'm using are mine, okay? So go away! *tearful glare*

A/N: Some of these are angsty, like "Lovers' End," some are happy(ish), and some are just…just plain _weird._ Enjoy them! They span across almost every single relationship I like and/or ship.

I lied…this one is angsty too. CHARACTER DEATH! SCARY SUICIDE NOTES! BE WARNED!

* * *

**Under the Stairs**

America read the note, hands trembling.

"_You know you're too young for your age. I feel kind of sorry for you."_

"_Cause it's such a shame, you won't be laughing when I'm dead."_

The door fell open with little effort. He stood at the foot of the stairs

"_Under the stairs…where no one cares…I'm dead…And that is where I'll wait for you."_

"_Nothing here has changed. Maybe you should go and find someone else to blame. Cause you are gonna be sorry when I'm dead."_

"_Under the stairs…where no one cares…I'm dead…And that is where I'll wait for you"_

He picked up the knife that lay on the bottom stair.

* * *

Ah…that was scary! I'm gonna go find Steve and let him comfort me *sniffle sniffle*

Because that one was so short, you get another one! :D

* * *

**Happy Birthday**

Hungary twirled in her black and white dress.

"For the birthday massacre."

Austria held her hand and murmured, "I hear footsteps."

She thought he said, "Stick it in the back of her head."

She thought he said, "Two of them are sisters."

She thought she said, "I'm a murder tramp, birthday boy."

She thought he said, "I'm gonna bash them in, bash them in."

_Then we wished them all a happy birthday. We kissed them all goodnight. Now he chases me to my room, chases me to my room, chases me…_

_In my black and red dress._

She thought he said, "Don't forget the video."

She thought he said, "Don't forget to smile."

She thought he said, "You're a murder tramp, murder tramp."

She thought she said, "You're a murder boy, birthday boy."

* * *

This was short, like the last one, and sad AGAIN! Jeez! I have to do "I Think We're Alone Now" soon or all of my readers will die of sadness.

Anyway, for those who thought this was unclear, it's Austria's birthday massacre, where they apparently kill people? For his birthday? I dunno…I thought it was a good song.

Suggestions for other songs are welcome in reviews! I need more happy songs! Please help! Reviews are love, please spread some love and help me! Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed!

Coming next chapter: "**Blue**" and "**Goodnight**"


	3. Chapter 3

Here's a collection of oneshots based on some songs sung by The Birthday Massacre.

DISCLAIMER: I realize that The Birthday Massacre is not mine. I realize that The Birthday Massacre did not write the song entitled "I Think We're Alone Now." I realize that Hetalia: Axis Powers is not mine. I realize that not even the words I'm using are mine, okay? So go away! *tearful glare*

A/N: Some of these are angsty, like "Lovers' End," some are happy(ish), and some are just…just plain _weird._ Enjoy them! They span across almost every single relationship I like and/or ship.

* * *

**Blue**

_Plastic blue invitations in my room._ Greece picked up the blue card that lay on his bed.  
_I've been waiting here for you. _This was Japan's handwriting.  
_Reservations made for two._ He was waiting for him.  
_Sunlight fading._ The shadows grew longer.

_Black tongues speak faster than the car can crash._ Tendrils of poisonous whispers infected his thoughts.  
_You supply the rumors and I'll provide the wrath._ He couldn't think about anything but the letters…  
_Romance is breaking every heart in two._ He couldn't think for the pain…  
_Casting shadows in the pale shade of blue._ The letters spun in the corners of his vision. He had to do something…the shadows grew longer.

_Plastic blue conversations in my room_. Delirious, he murmured to himself as he waited for him, waited…  
_Saving every tear for you._ His eyes ached, full of the tears he dared not shed.  
_Trusting every word untrue._ He had to keep thinking, had to…  
_Twilight fading._ The shadows grew longer.

_Fate changes faster than the death of light._ The light shut off abruptly, but his hope was already gone.  
_You provide the envy and I'll provide the spite._ He was too late…  
_Reflections cutting every face in two._ Japan's face, spasms of agony crossing it, smiled weakly…  
_Casting shadows in the pale shade of blue._

* * *

**Goodnight** (Gakuen Hetalia, 1984 style)

_First place on a classroom wall  
Every turn of the face can help to break  
The fall from a domestic disgrace  
Every rumor displaced  
Is lost and found_

Romano saw him every day. And no matter how much he loved him, it could not last.

_A lack of discipline  
One hand to cut the other  
So unprofessional  
You're not a friend  
You're just a lover_

This would end…soon…

_Nothing exceptional  
This is correctional_

They would be gone, all gone…

_Mirror on the wall  
Frame the picture  
Reflect this kiss  
To wish us all goodnight_

So Romano made him come, and he clutched him to his body…

_First day in a victim's chair  
Every surface replaced  
Can help to keep you  
Fair for a corrected gaze  
Every feature displayed  
Will match your crowd_

And every day, they were pulled apart, protocol and decorum stiffening their lives…

_A loss of innocence  
One hand to wash the other  
Be a perfectionist  
You're nothing if  
You're just another_

They would die.  
_  
Something material  
This isn't personal_

At each other's hands.

_Mirror on the wall  
Frame the picture  
Reflect this kiss  
To wish us all goodnight_

So when Spain came, he would be ready to live before he died.

_We're all dancing  
To the same sad song  
And we're not sleeping  
But it won't take long_

Soon it would all be over. And there would be no pain to feel…

_Illicit conviction  
Confessions incomplete  
Correction  
Submissive restriction  
Instructions will repeat  
Direction_

Brought together from lies, torn apart by truth. They would be corrected-and then eliminated.

_Mirror on the wall  
Frame the picture  
Reflect this kiss  
To wish us all goodnight_

So when Spain came, he would live before they died…

* * *

This resembles 1984 (by George Orwell) so much! This is correctional…they are being corrected…then I added my bit that they would die…

Oh, I need some happy fluff. Next chapter: "**I Think We're Alone Now**," And "**Looking Glass**"


	4. Chapter 4

Here's a collection of oneshots based on some songs sung by The Birthday Massacre.

DISCLAIMER: I realize that The Birthday Massacre is not mine. I realize that The Birthday Massacre did not write the song entitled "I Think We're Alone Now." I realize that Hetalia: Axis Powers is not mine. I realize that not even the words I'm using are mine, okay? So go away! *tearful glare*

A/N: Some of these are angsty, like "Lovers' End," some are happy(ish), and some are just…just plain _weird._ Enjoy them! They span across almost every single relationship I like and/or ship.

* * *

**I Think We're Alone Now**

_Children behave  
That's what they say when we're together.  
And watch how you play  
They don't understand  
And so we're..._

The two of them calmly pretended to play under the scrutinizing glares of France and England. But then they would run…

_Running just as fast as we can  
Holdin' on to one another's hand  
Tryin' to get away into the night  
And then you put your arms around me  
And we tumble to the ground  
And then you say_

They raced forward, America dragging Canada along. But Canada threw his arms around America's waist and said…

_I think we're alone now  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound_

_Look at the way_  
_We gotta hide what we're doin'_  
_Cuz what would they say_  
_If they ever knew_  
_And so we're_

The two of them clutched each other's hands and ran from the two older nations.

_Running just as fast as we can  
Holdin' on to one another's hand  
Tryin' to get away into the night  
And then you put your arms around me  
And we tumble to the ground  
And then you say_

_I think we're alone now_  
_There doesn't seem to be anyone around_  
_I think we're alone now_  
_The beating of our hearts is the only sound_

Um…happiness is good? CanadAmerica, but nothing really explicitly romantic…

* * *

**Looking Glass**

_Waiting as I'm wanting to_…Lithuania followed him, white scarf fluttering in front of him.  
_Speaking as I'm spoken to_…He fell silent, voice quelled by his powerful glare.  
_Changing to your point of view_…He was only a mirror…  
_Fading as I follow you_…simply a looking glass…

A boyish notion of false emotion…he thought he loved him…didn't he?  
These words are spoken despite my love…how could he be saying this?…  
A fool's devotion was set in motion…how could he stop?...  
My eyes are open now…how…

It's a glass cage so I can't pretend…he could see it all now…  
You hide beneath the physical…but Russia would never let him…  
I see it coming…so predictable…  
But I can't defend…but how could he lose every time?...  
You cut so deep…so deep, so deep…the scars still shone brightly…  
My belief is gone…where…  
My belief is gone…he couldn't think through the pain…  
My belief is...

_Tell me what I want to say_…he looked hopefully to Russia…  
_Save me for another day_…sometimes he would leave him, where did he go?...  
_Break me, it's the game you play_…he felt broken inside, heart throbbing…  
_Hate me as I turn away_…but he couldn't hurt that poor soul…

_A boyish notion of false emotion  
These words are spoken despite my love  
A fool's devotion was set in motion  
My eyes are open now_

It's a glass cage so I can't pretend  
You hide beneath the physical  
I see it coming  
But I can't defend  
You cut so deep  
My belief is gone  
My belief is gone  
My belief is gone  
My belief is gone  
My belief is...

* * *

That was long…um, next time we'll have "**Falling Down**" and "**Horror Show.**" Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's a collection of oneshots based on some songs sung by The Birthday Massacre.

DISCLAIMER: I realize that The Birthday Massacre is not mine. I realize that The Birthday Massacre did not write the song entitled "I Think We're Alone Now." I realize that Hetalia: Axis Powers is not mine. I realize that not even the words I'm using are mine, okay? So go away! *tearful glare*

A/N: Some of these are angsty, like "Lovers' End," some are happy(ish), and some are just…just plain _weird._ Enjoy them! They span across almost every single relationship I like and/or ship.

**

* * *

**

**Horror Show**

_They're getting ugly  
They're a horror show  
And now we're laughing because they'll never know  
That they have everything  
We give them all of our own and they tell us they're sick and they're all alone_

The two of them watched the rest glaring at them. But it didn't matter, none of them mattered. Only them, Canada and Ukraine…

_They make fools of us together  
But we always think of them  
All their laughing and their talking and their wasting of our time  
And it always hurts to see them now  
That everything is different  
We don't like to see their eyes cause they will never look the same_

"Ignore them," he whispered knowingly… "They will never know." And they did not. Eyes different, filled with rage and fury…

_They shut the door  
We fell far behind  
We try forgiveness  
But they cross the line  
And now the moment has passed and we can't rewind  
We are dead long before we run out of time_

But they wouldn't let them go so easily…

_They make fools of us together  
But we always think of them  
All their laughing and their talking and their wasting of our time  
And it always hurts to see them now  
That everything is different  
We don't like to see their eyes cause they will never look the same_

_

* * *

_

Normally I don't support CanadaXUkraine, but…It fit so well!

* * *

**Falling Down**

_Farewell  
This blackened eye  
You've learned your lessons falling down  
Far behind and tracing footsteps home_

You've taught me well. But some scars will always follow me, casting shadows across your face, across those blue eyes…

_Despite your lack of pride  
You wore your imperfections well  
Dignified  
Spend your time alone  
Trace your footsteps home_

No matter how hard you fell, you tried. And that is all you could give.

_Your hands are always reaching out of favor  
Your kind are only good for bad behavior  
Your mouth was never one to trust  
You're always speaking out  
Falling far behind  
Falling out of line_

No matter how you were, I would always stay behind you, following you home…

_Farewell  
This bitter tongue  
You spoke your lessons falling down, talking out  
And breaking silence_

No matter what you said, I will always stand beside you, taking you home…

_Despite the harm you've done  
You swallowed your rejection well  
Amplified  
Sing your song alone  
Trace your footsteps home_

_

* * *

_

That was HRExChibitalia. It was a bit unclear, I know.

__

Now, it's your turn! Review and suggest songs! I need some more songs! Suggest pairings when you give songs!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's a collection of oneshots based on some songs sung by The Birthday Massacre.

DISCLAIMER: I realize that The Birthday Massacre is not mine. I realize that The Birthday Massacre did not write the song entitled "I Think We're Alone Now." I realize that Hetalia: Axis Powers is not mine. I realize that not even the words I'm using are mine, okay? So go away! *tearful glare*

A/N: Some of these are angsty, like "Lovers' End," some are happy(ish), and some are just…just plain _weird._ Enjoy them! They span across almost every single relationship I like and/or ship.

Hi! These were suggested by my good friend from dA, MentalyUnstableNinja. You can visit her account at ./ :D She's a good writer, but as of my knowledge, hasn't submitted any of her stories. If you have an account, tell her to show off her great writing! ^-^ Thank you to all of my dedicated readers who stuck with me through this depressing story. Hugs and kisses! Now onto the stories!

* * *

**Science**

"Make you up." She spun Lili around, brushing red on her cheeks.

"Take you out." She unveiled her creation to the mirror.

"Play it up to bring you down." The dresses lay on the floor, glittering dimly in the guttering candle.

"Take the time to make this last." She twirled Lili slowly on the spot.

"Spin the wheel." She pushed the wheel idly.

"Watch it crash." The wheel, engraved with her name, tumbled to the floor and shattered.

"Turn the dress to broken glass." Fragments of shattered glass twinkled in the muted candlelight.

"Strike a pose and the hold the flash." She froze, letting the harsh light bathe her.

"I'm not the only one who's bleeding." Tarry red blood mixed with the scarlet already dripping on the floor, staining the pale carpet.

"Before the past is done repeating." Slides flashed before them, frozen faces smiling down on them.

"Gets underneath my skin." She scraped at the black stuff.

"It won't die." The darkness crept at the edge of her vision.

"This time, if I can't win," Lili sang, crystalline voice ringing off the walls.

"Then I won't try to carry on." The knife rose to its spot on the wall, gleaming red.

"I'll play it satirical." Her eyes, dark and shadowed, shone with a fierce light.

"Tonight won't be so long." She watched the clock slowly tick by.

"I'll pray for a miracle." Muted light suffused her pale face, alive with hope.

"Wake you up." Hungary pulled the covers from her recumbent form.

"Pull you out." She emerged like a doll, precise movements like clockwork.

"Talk you up to calm you down." Her cries grew muffled.

"Turn it up to scream and shout." The crashing music drowned out her cries of pain.

"Make you tired." Lili's eyes glittered with a vengeance, as Hungary drooped to the floor like a broken doll.

"Wear you out." Their weak bodies grew frail, red coating their limbs.

"Shut you up and turn you off." She fell silent, and collapsed onto the floor.

"Clean you up and take you home." The water ran red. She carried Hungary onto a bed.

""I'm not the only one who's bleeding," The knife grew dark with mixing blood.

"Before the past is done repeating." Her eyes wheeled around frantically, watching the mirrors.

"Gets underneath my skin." She grew pale watching Lili.

"It won't die." The candle went out.

"This time, if I can't win," She drew the knife.

"Then I won't try to carry on." It flashed once in the dull light.

"I'll play it satirical." She laughed madly as the red stained her dress.

"Tonight won't be so long." It wouldn't take so much before she collapsed on the dirty floor…

"I'll pray for a miracle." Her small frame glowed in the darkness.

* * *

That was a duet between Lili and Hungary, each paragraph belonged to one singer, so it went Hungary-Lili-Hungary-Lili (etc.) By the way, Lili is Liechtenstein. I guess both of them were depressed and so…

* * *

**Promise Me**

"We _don't know what time we'll be there, but we won't show up till later. It will all look so much nicer, after all of us arrive,_" he whispered in Italy's ear.

"_Promise me to pass the time. Dance with me on plastic tears. Kiss me. We won't feel alone, till morning when we disappear._" He whispered back.

"_Though we all want to be noticed, there's no need for competition, cause there's just no way of knowing where the camera points tonight._" he announced.

"_Promise me to pass the time. Dance with me on plastic tears. Kiss me. We won't feel alone, till morning when we disappear._" He repeated.

"_We don't listen to each other, cause we're all too busy talking. We'll tell lies about each other, cause the truth is such a bore. With the threat of dawn approaching, and our interest quickly fading, we will stumble home together, as we did the night before._" Someone sighed.

"_Promise me to pass the time. Dance with me on plastic tears. Kiss me. We won't feel alone, till morning when we disappear._" He repeated.

* * *

That was between N. Italy and Germany…rather awkward…Next up is-who else-the amazingful Prussia!

* * *

**Broken**

"_Time is the promise, it turns and tells them what to do. It makes them dishonest. They let the suspicion kill the truth._" He wailed as the music continued to play. But no one was here.

"_Broken heart, broken mind. When you let me in,_" he whispered, "_Did you not know where I had been?_"

"_And love's what they wasted, a lie that makes their dreams come true. They're hiding their faces. Their smiles can break the heart in two._" Voice ringing across the room, he clutched the edge of the table.

"_Broken heart, broken mind. When you let me in,_" his whispers grew ragged as he slid onto the floor, "_Did you not know where I had been?_"

* * *

Aw, Prussia's tired and weak after being de-country-fied…but he can still sing!

That was a long chapter…ouch! I'm still open to suggestions of what songs to do, don't forget to suggest which pairing to do, and I'll mention you in the next chapter! Until then, my dear readers, adieu!


	7. Chapter 7

Here's a collection of oneshots based on some songs sung by The Birthday Massacre.

DISCLAIMER: I realize that The Birthday Massacre is not mine. I realize that The Birthday Massacre did not write the song entitled "I Think We're Alone Now." I realize that Hetalia: Axis Powers is not mine. I realize that not even the words I'm using are mine, okay? So go away! *tearful glare*

A/N: Some of these are angsty, like "Lovers' End," some are happy(ish), and some are just…just plain _weird._ Enjoy them! They span across almost every single relationship I like and/or ship.

...I'm back again~ Enjoy these old songs, and then we move onto their new album "Pins and Needles." Italy and fem!Germany will take the title song for that one, but for now let's get these done!

* * *

**Nevermind**

"Five glasses changed my mind." Arthur slurred happily. "Seems like the ticking hands are taking their time." He swilled his drink around, smiling lopsidedly. "I guess I've been at home for longer than it takes to unwind, so slap me if I step out of line."

He eyed Francis, voice wistful, the sudden mood change darkening the room. "Now in smaller spaces, careless lust intoxicated, away from prying eyes and rabid smiles and everything's shattering. My invitation was involuntary dilation and now I can't recall your name."

He sighed. "I think we've met before. It was last Christmas on our parent's accord. You were the young man in the costume that was hard to ignore, and I was feeling hopelessly bored..."

"Now your conversation's scholarships and occupations. You look so different than before when... Never mind... Anyway...This reckless violation, tarnishing my reputation, has left me nothing kind to say…"

This song is about fem!America what-if-she-lost-the-Revolutionary-War sorta.

**The Dream**

"Her fabulous invention, what strange imagination shown, her glorious intentions, a sea of doubt beneath her own; It said 'You're not the first to dream this, little girl. You know it's never happened once in this world. It never crossed my mind that one so young could hope to find a power greater then my own.'"

"She never did what they told her to…and they'll never see her dream come true..." She never did obey; it was always her damned pride, that insufferable smirk that he could never counter. It was her own fault!

"The edge of revelation, believing all the stories told. A final moment taken before this story's end unfolds…" So naïve, but bravely standing against them all.

_You're not the first to dream this, little girl. You know it's never happened once in this whole wide world. It never crossed our mind that one so young could hope to find a power greater than our own…_

"She never did what they told her to…and they'll never see her dream come true…" The dream was dead. Gone. Never again.

"Now she flies over clouds in twilight skies, nothing to bind her, no one will find her this high. Far above the rainy weather, all plans have come together…And for the first time, she feels just fine…"_ just fine…_

* * *

Aw, sadness! Yeah, it was supposed to be America killed herself, and…um…yeah...Next chapter is the new album, two songs from that. Review?


	8. Chapter 8

Here's a collection of oneshots based on some songs sung by The Birthday Massacre.

DISCLAIMER: I realize that The Birthday Massacre is not mine. I realize that The Birthday Massacre did not write the song entitled "I Think We're Alone Now." I realize that Hetalia: Axis Powers is not mine. I realize that not even the words I'm using are mine, okay? So go away! *tearful glare*

A/N: Some of these are angsty, like "Lovers' End," some are happy(ish), and some are just…just plain _weird._ Enjoy them! They span across almost every single relationship I like and/or ship.

New album, Pins And Needles, came out September 14 (2010) and I've been obsessed...the music is just...mindblowingly good...anyway, I'll taint their awesome lyrics with my fail writing some more, here we go!

* * *

This is for fem!Germany and what might have happened if she regained her memories when she saw Italy for the first time in the forest.

**Pins And Needles**

_Once a night, my bedroom light sneaks out from inside my window. Eyes wide, I keep out of sight; this city's just not pretty like it used to be…_

She stood in the clearing, staring at the man before her. Flashes of something she'd seen before flashed before her eyes. _It's always a nightmare, it's never a dream_, she thought bitterly.

"The promise we made to kill the days between." _I'll see you again._ "They live in the heartbeat and sleep 'til the light is gone. _It's been so long…_" An achingly familiar voice said, so close she could have sworn he was right behind her.

"So long…feels like pins and needles in my heart…so long, I can feel it tearing me apart…" Some old emotion, something buried in the deepest recesses of her mind, something stirred at his sight.

_To the bed, the left unsaid, crawl in from outside my window. Hands red and cold as the dead, a pity they're not pretty like they used to be._

"The promise we made to kill the days between. They live in the heartbeat and sleep 'til the light is gone. _It's been so long…_"

"So long…feels like pins and needles in my heart…so long, I can feel it tearing me apart…"

"The promise we made to kill the days between." She was meant to be here. There was something she couldn't remember, something _important…_

"They live in the heartbeat and sleep 'til the light is gone. _It's been so long_…feels like pins and needles in my heart…so long, I can feel it tearing me apart…"

* * *

This next one is a bit longer.

**Always**

He chanted dully under his breath, "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you."

_Repeating words until they're true, it slows the breathing._

She turned away from the screen still blaring loudly. "No, it wasn't, it couldn't be…"

_Pretend they never came from you, it kills the feeling._

"I'm not what you want, you said what I never could!" He moaned, collapsing into a chair, voices warring in his head for attention.

"We're falling apart. You said that we never would." A silent tear rolled down her cheek.

"It's not what I want, it's wearing you down."

We're back where we started, no turning around."

"We're falling apart, I'm tearing you down."

"It's not what I want now."

"Before you walk, you'll learn to fall." The venom in his voice killed the warning, drowned out anything else.

_We'll stop and count to ten. _She inhaled deeply, the cold air rushing into her lungs dizzily as she suppressed the urge to fight.

"We'll take these pictures off the wall." He hummed to himself, the happy sound incongruous with the shattering of glass and metal.

"We'll stop and start again." She paused, freezing in place, eyed glassed over with hatred.

"I'm not what you want, you said what I never could." The words were familiar now, the truth now, he supposed.

"We're falling apart. You said that we never would." Her glare was laced with anger, at the utter hopelessness of _them._ It was only _him_ and _her._

We're back where we started, no turning around."

"We're falling apart, I'm tearing you down."

"It's not what I want for always…" The future was twisting, tumbling down darker roads beneath his eyelids. He only had to close his eyes to see…

"Always." She sighed the word, one that used to mean something, one she'd use often, one that made her happy. "In all ways…"

"Always…"

"We only go so far, it's not what I want for-"

"Always…"

"We only go so far, it's not what I want now."

"You're not in my heart!" He tore out the cold flesh, felt the blood gush out in torrents, satisfied.

"I'm wearing you down." She burned with anger, the hatred fueling her every action. "I'm back where I started."

"No turning around. You're falling apart."

"I'm tearing you down. It's not what I want for always…"

"Always…" He let the icy tears drip, each globule of salty water shimmering on his cold skin. "In all ways…"

"Always…" She let her head fall. "Always…"

* * *

Cold War, angst, we assume they were already together before it, but then fell apart because of it…? Sure, let's go with that. You can interpret it any way you like.

More songs…later…I'm tired…but forging onwards, onwards, comrades! Encourage the weary writer with your reviews, faves, and alerts…bah, who am I talking to? No one cares…next chapter'll be up soon, I can't stop…


End file.
